


〈碩勳〉大殼葛格的遊走日記 6~9

by Hanalim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalim/pseuds/Hanalim
Summary: ◆ 主碩勳，副95LINE(小孩設定) / 情節私設 / 短篇故事集◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)
Relationships: 95LINE - Relationship, 硕勋, 碩勳, 马鸡





	〈碩勳〉大殼葛格的遊走日記 6~9

**Author's Note:**

> ◆ 主碩勳，副95LINE(小孩設定) / 情節私設 / 短篇故事集  
> ◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛  
> ◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)

**#6**

李知勳每回被好友文俊輝說沒有溫度，他會平靜地反駁說那叫理性。

直到他遇見李碩珉再次失去理性，天蠍座敢愛敢恨的性格，似乎在他身上體現的淋漓盡致。

音樂是他的摯愛和原則，一般來說他不拿音樂開玩笑。

自從被前男友劈腿偷吃的過渣行徑刺激，加上遇見有點遲鈍但溫柔善良的李碩珉，他創作了兩首歌。

一首寫給前男友，痛罵他的情緒發洩；一首寫給李碩珉，滿腔愛戀的甜蜜表白。

文俊輝難以置信地搖搖頭，「知勳，你這是差別待遇。」

「當然有差別，爛泥和雲彩，你覺得能混為一談嗎？」

「不能。」

聽見文俊輝的回答，李知勳欣慰地拍拍他的肩，「明白就好。」

李碩珉發現最近生意突然變好，正納悶是何種原因，文俊輝告訴他此事。

收攤回家後打開李知勳的音樂網頁，兩首創作赫然置於最上方，都是非常出色的音樂作品，不過訴求和目的卻天壤之別。

起先李碩珉沒發現異樣，直到循環第五遍時才發現，歌曲備註欄寫著：工作邀約請洽woozi.li@krmail.com，WOOZI。五月底前一次購買五萬韓元造型氣球，製作歌曲可打八折。

……。

……？

李碩珉說不上來是什麼心情，但他其實很感動，原來李知勳背地裡為他付出了這麼多。

“知勳，明天收攤後我們去吃晚餐吧。”

“好。”

李碩珉挾了一塊燒肉放進李知勳碗裡，「知勳啊，我希望你能夠開心做音樂。」

「我很開心啊，怎麼突然說這個。」李知勳皺眉停下筷子，不明就裡。

「嗯，那就好。我還有存款不用擔心生計問題，謝謝你的心意，但記得不要委屈自己。」

李知勳聞言愣了愣，思考片刻恍然大悟，「喔。」

李知勳心想，既然戀人都開口了，那日後也不必客氣，該收的費用一塊都不會少！

至於那首”罵”前男友的歌曲讓人太有同感，正以極快的速度飆升點閱率，也讓李知勳的工作洽談如雪片般飛來。

**#7**

李知勳有點驚喜，李碩珉難得提出要過來家裡。

吃過晚餐，李知勳攤在沙發上不想動，李碩珉洗好碗盤緩步走過去撫了撫李知勳的頭髮。

李知勳微微抬眼，「碩珉，我今天得通霄了。」

「沒關係。」

「難得你來卻不能陪你…」李知勳輕嘆一聲，心情低落。

「沒事，你專心工作，我就在旁邊陪你，嗯？」

聞言，李知勳點點頭，認命地站起來朝工作室走去。

李知勳忙著和音符交戰，而李碩珉趁機把家裡整理了番，還看了幾個電視節目。

看了看手機，十點半，今天還是先回去吧！

敲敲工作室的門，「知勳啊，我弄了點宵夜在冰箱，要吃的話記得先微波喔。」

李知勳連忙打開門，神色慌張，「你要走了嗎？」

「嗯。不打擾你，你好好工作。」

「喔，那…那…」李知勳支吾半天說不出心中想要。

但戀人間總有點感應，李碩珉愣了兩秒隨即瞭然，傾身向前，一個不帶任何慾望的輕吻落在李知勳額上。

「…碩珉…」

「晚安。」

「晚安，路上小心。」

李碩珉按下電梯按鍵，文俊輝正從屋內走出，瞥見他正欲離開，皺起眉頭喊住。

「碩珉，你要走了？」

李碩珉回頭，「是啊。」

「那…那你和知勳…，你有告訴他嗎？」

李碩珉搖了搖頭，嘴角下降幾分，「沒，看他這麼忙，我不忍心再增加他的負擔。」

「這哪是負擔啊？」文俊輝感到不解。

「俊哥，沒關係，下次還有機會。」

文俊輝不作聲，心中微怒，兩個戀愛中的笨蛋！

門也不敲，文俊輝擅自推開工作室的門。

「知勳，你怎麼讓碩珉回去了？」

李知勳從樂譜中抬頭，「他為什麼不能回去？」

「你…你忙到昏頭了？真的不知道為什麼他今天會來？！」

李知勳靜默，努力回想著兩人是不是做過什麼約定。

「李知勳大笨蛋！今天是碩珉的生日！」

…生日。

生日？！

啊，李碩珉的生日，為什麼他給忘了？！

李知勳抄起桌上鑰匙，連室內拖鞋都來不及換便急著奔下樓。

「李碩珉！」

他在自家巷口喊住還未走遠的李碩珉，李碩珉聽見叫喊停下腳步。

「知勳…」

「你這個笨蛋！」李知勳眼眶微紅的低吼，他罵李碩珉笨蛋，但其實他更混蛋。

「……」

「誰准你沒說你今天生日，誰准你擅自決定回家，誰准你做這種單方面的體貼？！」

「我…」

「總之今天哪都不准去，回家！」李知勳說完便扯住李碩珉的手往自家方向帶。

李碩珉被動地走著，透過不甚明亮的路燈，瞧見了李知勳泛紅的雙耳，便露出一個輕淺的笑容。

他的戀人，他的知勳，如此霸道又可愛！

當晚的李知勳達成了三個心願。

吃掉三塊奶油蛋糕，讓未完的音樂工作見鬼去，還有把最真實的自己完完全全交給了李碩珉。

**#8**

李知勳極度想走人。

要不是看在音樂製作公司老總份上，他真的不想出席這種名不符實的聚會。

美其名「音樂交流會」，根本就是變相的聯誼，從開場到現在沒聊半句音樂，倒是星座嗜好、職業收入問得透徹。

內心翻了個大大的白眼，與其浪費時間和這些人周旋，他寧可把時間拿來看一整天李碩珉。

「請問是知勳老師嗎？」一名身穿紫色紡紗連身裙的女性，端著白酒走了過來。

老師，呵呵。

「不敢當。」李知勳平淡回應。

「知勳老師閒暇日都做些什麼呢？」

和我男朋友約會。

「沒什麼，就打遊戲。」

「打遊戲。好厲害，下次也能麻煩知勳老師教我嗎？」

不能、不想、不願意！

李知勳皺起眉頭，拜託請妳走開！

從剛剛開始對話都是問句，妳哪來那麼多問題？！

「不好意思，我要去趟洗手間。」

「……」

李知勳深感自己處在暴走邊緣，他要再不藉機逃離，待會可能會失控把手上的柳橙汁倒她頭上。

他自認脾氣不太好，俊輝和圓佑也常說他難搞，不過自碰上李碩珉後的確是收斂不少。

李知勳雙手托腮坐在馬桶蓋上，雖說廁所稱不上什麼好地方，但總比讓他出去面對那群「妖魔鬼怪」來的強。

李碩珉很確定剛剛看見了李知勳。

他昨天臨時接到一個熟識人的請託，讓他今日一同支援佈置會場。

也沒細問是何種會場，憑著互助之心就過來了，沒想到方才把氣球送進去後台就撞見李知勳正和一名漂亮的女性交談。

他們似乎…聊得蠻開心的…

李知勳覺得從那場聚會回來後全身不對勁，文俊輝也很不對勁，李碩珉更不對勁。

他工作進度嚴重落後，靈感不來，寫了又刪，編好整段不滿意又重來，如此反覆、惡性循環。

文俊輝雖照常料理三餐，但他總是用一種欲言又止的眼神看他，攪得他內心發慌。

至於李碩珉看似一切如常，不過好幾次兩人視線對上時，他會露出憂傷的表情並輕嘆。

這都怎麼了？！

不行！太不尋常得找出答案，要不然他會被自己的好奇心殺死！

「文俊輝，你是不是知道什麼？」李知勳從文俊輝背後靠了過去。

文俊輝正在切菜，聽見李知勳的問話菜刀差點沒拿穩，「...我該知道什麼嗎？」

「少假惺惺，快說。」

「…呃…」文俊輝停頓幾秒斟酌著用詞，「也沒什麼啦…就…碩珉擔心你是不是另有喜歡的人…不好意思說出口…」

……啊？

「我就他一個男朋友，哪來另外喜歡的人，你們是不是最近電視劇看太多？」李知勳一頭霧水，莫名其妙。

「上週六你去參加那個音樂交流會有告訴碩珉嗎？」

「沒，我真的以為那是音樂交流會。」

文俊輝露出促狹的笑打趣道，「喔，你真的以為~~」

「你想死嗎？我是真的不知道它掛羊頭賣狗肉！」李知勳奪過文俊輝手上的菜刀對著他，急欲解釋。

「碩珉那天去支援，看見你了。」

李知勳聞言差點背過氣，果然…「FxxK。」

「你自求多福，解決問題的同時別忘記過來吃晚餐。」文俊輝安慰地拍拍李知勳的肩，他無法解決他們的戀愛問題，但他可以保障李知勳的肚子。

「碩珉啊…」

李碩珉整理著氣球推車，一轉頭便看見踟躕不前的李知勳，「知勳怎麼了？」

「那個音樂交流會其實是個聯誼，我應該告訴你的。」李知勳搔了搔後頸，神情內疚。

「嗯，然後呢？」

「沒有然後。」

李碩珉偏頭想了幾秒，擺手引導李知勳說出他猜想的答案，「知勳不是應該要說…我覺得…我們…」

「我們…很好…」李知勳配合李碩珉的節奏，給出他認為正確無誤的回應。

「……」呃，怎會是這種回答？

李知勳察覺李碩珉對他的誤解，微瞇起眼語氣輕緩，「告訴你一個秘密。」

李碩珉等著下文並未插話。

「我差點把那杯柳橙汁倒她頭上。」

噗哧！

李碩珉不客氣笑了出來，他沒想到自家戀人如此偏激，也就是說他要是多停留兩秒，或是那位女性多說一句，他就有幸看到這驚天動地的場面。

李知勳只喜歡一個人，沒有其他。

李碩珉也只喜歡李知勳，就算他喜歡別人。

**#9**

小勝澈和小淨漢兩人皺著臉坐在李碩珉的攤位旁，一語不發，像是失去了全世界。

李碩珉不知該如何安慰，想用氣球逗他們開心，但成效似乎不彰。

李知勳提著炸雞來到街心公園，對三人相視無語的氣氛感到困惑。

「是在幹嘛？」走近詢問，順手把炸雞放在攤位的小檯子上。

李碩珉無奈扁嘴，搖了搖頭，「他們從放學走回來就是這副模樣，問了也不說。」

李知勳聞言皺眉，隨後走過去停在兩人面前，「小鬼們，天還沒塌，別一副世界末日的表情。」

小淨漢雙手托腮嘆了口氣道，「不，我的世界崩塌了…」

「…我…我的也…」小勝澈扭頭看了看小淨漢，支吾半天打算依樣畫葫卻被打斷。

「喂，不准學我。」小淨漢氣呼呼地鼓著雙頰回應。

「我也不想啊，可是知秀都走了…」

知秀走了？！

抓住小勝澈語中重點的李知勳愣了片刻，「對，怎麼沒看到知秀？」

「知秀去美國了。」小勝澈哀傷地說。

去美國啊…

李知勳和李碩珉瞬間瞭然，也難怪這兩個小孩如此難過。

「大殼葛格…烏雞葛格…知秀…知秀是不是不喜歡我們了…」小勝澈很擔心小知秀的不告而別是因為討厭他們。

「不是，你不是說淨漢和知秀都是你最好的朋友嗎？」

小勝澈點點頭。

「那就對啦，他只是為了更好的生活暫時去美國，以後會回來的。」李知勳說道，態度一派從容。

「…要是知秀都不回來呢…」

李碩珉露出溫暖的笑，摸摸小勝澈的頭，「那勝澈就和淨漢一起搭飛機去找他。」

「飛機會把我們送到知秀家裡嗎？」

「當然。」

「淨漢，我們去坐飛機吧！」小勝澈拉起小淨漢的手卻被掙脫。

小淨漢雙手插腰，「我們沒有錢怎麼坐飛機，以後賺錢了再去吧！」

「嗯，賺錢了再一起去。」

「沒事就過來吃炸雞吧。」李知勳邊說邊將炸雞提了過來。

「耶，炸雞！」兩人立刻被食物吸引，開心地舉手歡呼。

李知勳看了李碩珉一眼，表情像在訴說：看！小孩就是這麼好擺平。

四人吃得津津有味之際，李碩珉靠了過去，貼在李知勳耳邊說了幾句，爾後露出幸福地笑容，李知勳則是害羞地紅了雙耳。

「知勳，要是我也去了美國你會來找我嗎？」

「不用找，你去哪我都會跟定你。」


End file.
